Golbez
Golbez is a dark knight and a tremendously powerful sorcerer who serves as the apparent central antagonist in Final Fantasy IV. He seeks to call forth the mythical Giant of Babel and wipe out life on Earth. He is eventually revealed to be the older brother of the game's primary protagonist, under the control of the game's villain Zemus. He was voiced by Takeshi Kaga in the Japanese version, and Peter Beckman in the English version. History Past Golbez was born Theodore Harvey, the son of a Lunarian named KluYa who came to earth to learn about the humans. Lunarians being vastly advanced humanoids from the Second Moon. He taught magic and science to humans and later married a human woman named Cecilia. Alas, KluYa was one night killed by greedy warmongers who wanted to learn battle magic against his wishes. Theodore tried to cast the Cure spell but to no avail. Soon after, Theodore's mother died after giving birth to his brother Cecil. Grief-struck and distraught, the young boy started hearing in his mind the voice of Zemus, an extremely powerful Lunarian who started influencing him. With what was left of his conscience, he took his brother to the capital of the Baron Kingdom, where the king found and adopted him. Theodore hid in a cave, where Zemus took full control over him and taught him to master his immense powers. Zemus himself had been sealed long ago into the Second Moon's core by his own people, because he wanted to wipe out mankind and claim Earth for the Lunarians, but his mind remained active. The young half-Lunarian was the perfect tool he has looked for and he planned to use him to enact his demented goal at last. ''Final Fantasy IV'' When the game takes place, Theodore has become an extremely powerful sorcerer known as Golbez. Assisted by the four Elemental Archfiends sent by Zemus at his command, Golbez entered the kingdom of Baron and rose in influence. He later had the king killed and impersonated by Cagnazzo, Archfiend of Water. With what seemed to be the king under his orders, Golbez had him use the Red Wings, Baron's mighty air-fleet, in destructive raids to search for the Crystals scattered throughout the Blue Planet. After raiding the city of Mysidia to get the Water Crystal, Cecil Harvey, the primary protagonist and the Captain of the Red Wings, protests the harm caused by his missions, but the impostor-king removes him from duty. He sends Cecil and his best friend Kain Highwind to deliver a gift to the village of Mist, populated by mages able to summon highly powerful divine beings known as Eidolons. Alas, unbeknownst to him, the "gift" is a bomb that destroys the entire village, save from a girl named Rydia (Lydia), to remove the Summoners as a threat, and Kain disappears. Revulsed, Cecil swears to oppose Baron, being labelled as a traitor to be hunted down. Meanwhile, Golbez is appointed as the new captain of the Red Wings and starts a ruthless campaign, devastating the Damcyan Kingdom to get his hands on the Fire Crystal. Cecil leads survivors to warn the Fabul Kingdom, but even their best effort cannot ward off the invasion. As Cecil's party is protecting the Air Crystal, Golbez sends a brainwashed Kain, who defeats Cecil, but cannot finish him off due to the intervention of Rosa Farrell, Cecil's and Kain's love interest. Golbez then barges in, blasting Cecil's friends with lightning, ordering Kain to steal the Air Crystal and kidnapping Rosa as a hostage. To atone for his crimes, Cecil starts a pilgrimage to shed his Dark Knight past and become a Paladin. Golbez, who is keeping tabs on him, sends Scarmiglione, Archfiend of Earth, after him, but Cecil's party destroys him. Cecil's party sneak into Baron Castle, saving their friend Yang Fang Leiden from Golbez's brainwashing and battling Baigan, a Red Wing officer whom Golbez turned into a monster. They destroy the impostor-king Cagnazzo, ending Golbez's influence over the kingdom of Baron but not over the now independent Red Wings. Kain suggest Golbez to hold Rosa's life a ransom for the Earth Crystal, which was stolen by a powerful Dark Elf, and the party is forced to comply. In Golbez's hideout of the Tower of Zot, the sorcerer takes the Crystal and intentionally does not respect his bargain. As he is about to kill his foes, the great archmage Tellah challenges Golbez to avenge his daughter Anna, who was killed in one of his raids. None of Tellah's spells scratch the mighty sorcerer and he sacrifices his life to cast Meteor, which was sealed until recently. Grievously wounded, Golbez can no longer control Kain and Cecil rushes for the finishing blow. He strikes Cecil with lightning but mysteriously proves unable to finish him off and escapes. After saving Rosa and killing Barbariccia, Archfiend of Wind, Kain reveals that Golbez is now after the four Dark Crystals of the Underworld. Thanks to Kain, the party ventures into the Underworld, but Golbez has already seized two Crystals. In the castle of the Dwarf King Giott, Golbez turns the Dwarf Princess Luca's dolls into monsters, before barging in; telling his foes that he needs the Crystals to gain the unfathomable power dormant in the Tower of Babel, before attacking them. Boss Battle Golbez effortlessly withstands the party's attack, paralyzes them with his Binding Cold spell, and summons the Shadow Dragon who one-shot them all with its Black Fang move. Just as everything seems lost, Rydia appears to save the day, destroying the Shadow Dragon and wounding Golbez with her powerful Mist Dragon. Having been taken to the World of Eidolons where she grew up to teenage years and mastered her huge summoning powers, Rydia joins the party against Golbez, who can now be harmed. The victims of the Shadow Dragon must be revived as soon as the battle begins. *'Super NES': Golbez is very easy to defeat here. He is very powerful and has many life-points, but the battle is won after dealing him over 3000 points of damage. He casts Bio (poison), Thundaga (level 3 Thunder spell) and Firaga (level 3 Fire spell), which can be reflected. *'Nintendo DS Remake': Golbez is a formidable foe who puts up a huge challenge. His Barrier Shift ability heals him whenever he is struck by elemental magic, save for a random weakness that changes after each successful hit. As such, non-elemental attacks are mandatory. Golbez casts Bio, Thundaga, Firaga and Blizzaga (level 3 Ice spell) on all targets, and Drain and Osmose to absorb a character's life-points and magic points. Using strong defenses, healing often and weakening him as much as possible is advised. Stealing the last crystal Golbez barely survives, and sends his animated gauntlet to seize the Dark Crystal before escaping. In the remake, he makes a dash for it with his last strength and teleports away. Later, in the Tower of Babel, Golbez destroys the bridge the party is in to cast them in the chasm, but their allies catch them on their airship. Golbez sends the Red Wings after them, but the master engineer Cid Pollendina diverts them in a suicide attack he miraculously survives. After killing Rubicante, Archfiend of Fire, they learn that Golbez is attacking the Sealed Cave where the last Dark Crystal is located, and might break through the magic barrier anytime soon. The party enters the cave and seizes the last Crystal, but Golbez takes once again control of Kain, who steals it and flee. Truth revealed and redemption Golbez uses the eight Crystals to bring forth the mighty Giant of Babel, a robotic giant bigger than a tower, from the Second Moon, and sends it to destroy humanity. Fortunately, the tremor unveils the Lunar Whale airship, and the party uses it to reach the Second Moon. There, the extremely powerful Lunarian archmage FuSoYa, KluYa's brother and Cecil's uncle, reveals that Golbez is but Zemus' pawn, before going with them to Earth. The entire population of both the Overworld and the Underworld unites against the Giant of Babel, enabling Cecil's group to enter it and reach its core. There, they destroy the Control System, stopping the giant. Enraged, Golbez appears to settle their score once and for all, but FuSoYa frees him from Zemus' grasp and reveals his true identity, Theodore Harvey, Cecil's elder brother. Determined to atone his misdeeds, Golbez, followed by FuSoYa, goes to the Second Moon to kill Zemus and put an end to his madness. The Final Battle The party returns to the Second Moon and witness Zemus' demise. The wretched Lunarian is absolutely no match for his foes, who destroy him by double-casting Meteor. Unfortunately, Zemus is reborn as Zeromus, the unfathomably powerful spirit of hatred. Being impervious to attacks, the abomination dispatches all his foes with a Meteor spell of his own. Fortunately, their friends still on the Blue Planet sends them energy, enabling them to fight. Golbez tries to use one of the Crystals' power to turn Zeromus physical and vulnerable, but to no avail as he is still tainted by evil. He gives the Crystal to Cecil, who uses it and succeeds to make Zeromus corporeal. After a long battle, the heroes ultimately manage to kill the abomination, using the Crystals to seal its undying essence on the Second Moon. Golbez, now Theodore Harvey once more, deems himself unworthy of living with the party, and decides to follow FuSoYa to hibernation. He bides farewell to his brother, who salutes him after a moment of uneasy silence. The heroes then return to the Blue Planet to live happily ever after, with Cecil becoming King of Baron and marrying Rosa. In the DS remake of the game, as Theodore is departing, his armor vanishes, revealing what he looked like as a child before getting controlled by Zemus, and he warmly smiles in earnest at the heroes. Role in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Theodore Harvey returns during the events of Final Fantasy IV The After Years as the "Man in Black", to take part in the battle against the Maenad and the Creator. He is still referred to as "Golbez" to differentiate him from Cecil's son, who was named after him. He is woken by a premonitory nightmare, soon joined by FuSoYa. They investigate the Crystal Palace and encounter the Maenad, who shatters the Crystal, releasing a reincarnation of Zeromus known as Zeromus' Malice. Golbez and FuSoYa manage to defeat the abomination, who unleashes his mightiest attack Big Bang when destroyed. FuSoYa then teleports Golbez to safety into the Lunar Whale, which he uses to reach Earth. Golbez appears right on time to save Rydia from one of the Maenad's summons, before joining the party and helping them to free Cecil from the Maenad's control. He fights with them against the Elemental Archfiends, who were resurrected by the Maenad, then against a Dark Knight Clone of Cecil. During the latter, he shields his brother from a lethal strike, and only survives if both Rosa and Theodore are in the party. Depending on this outcome, the game's ending will either show the protagonists bidding farewell to Golbez, as returns to the moon to look for FuSoYa and the lunarians; or praying on his grave. Although the novelization of the game states that Golbez died, whether or not his death is canon is not confirmed. Role in Dissidia: Final Fantasy In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Golbez is unique among the villains summoned by Chaos the God of Discord, for he is not a villain to begin with. Having been fetched after being freed of Zemus' mind control, he helps the warriors of Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony, and provides guidance to his brother Cecil, while fighting them to make sure they can stand against him, and by extension the other villains. Golbez is aloof and brooding, yet gentle and wise, giving valuable advice and harsh but constructive criticism to the heroes. He retains some villainous traits, as he manipulates the heroes without qualm; yet he only does it to push them on the right direction.He considers himself unworthy of a second chance, turning down Cecil's offers to join them and preferring referring to walk in their shadows. Still, he states that one day he will gladly walk among them. In Duodecim, Golbez can look like the "Man in Black" from The After Years. Story The prequel Dissidia Duodecim reveals that the war between Cosmos and Chaos is never-ending, each being revived by the Dragon God Shinryu whenever they fall. Dissidia features the thirteenth's and final cycle, which would see the final end of Chaos, at the cost of their world. While still on the villains' side, he acts even friendlier towards Cecil and Kain Highwind, often healing them while evading Emperor Mateus's and Ultimecia's inquiry. While the first game focus on his relationship with his brother, Duodecim portrays him as a mentor to Kain. He often questions the motive of friends and foes alike, and often tests their resolve. Due to his unique role, he is the only villain who speaks to Cosmos and the only villain to survive his storylines. Golbez returns in the arcade sequel/reboot Dissidia: Final Fantasy NT, facing Cecil and Kain again. A new world was created by Cosmos' dying wish. Cosmos' and Chaos' reincarnations, Materia, Goddess of Machines and Protection, and Spiritus, God of Magic and Destruction, claim it, once again summoning warriors to fight for them. Shinryu's Planet Gorgers overwhelm the world, forcing both sides to make a truce in order to lure him out and defeat him for good. Then, they all leave duplicates behind before returning to their worlds. As a playable character In battle, Golbez is described as a "Thaumaturge" and he uses magical attacks that are both long-range and short-range, though they are more effective at short-range, while dealing crippling blows with his bare hands. He attacks with lightning blasts from his hand, circle or rocks around him or dark circles conjuring dark lightning under his foes feet, and dark floating spheres firing lasers. In his EX-Mode (powered up mode) he summons his Shadow Dragon and fuses with it, which allows him to gradually regain life-points and grants him a powerful attack called Black Fang. His EX-Burst (most powerful attack) is called Twin Moon: he casts a powerful gravity spell followed by Meteor. In Dissidia NT, he attacks by hurling fire blasts, ice blasts that freeze his foes, lightning blasts that divides into smaller ones, slow moving homing spheres of water or wind, and gravity spells that vacuums his foes. He summons his Shadow Demon to fight by his side and increase the power and range of his attacks. If wounded enough, the Dragon disappears, hindering him. Appearance in other games Golbez appears as a summon in Final Fantasy Dimensions II, in which the protagonists must investigate a strange event involving the Crystal that sustain their world, and save it from Dark Forces. His promotional artwork features him with a demonic wing and an angelic one, likely figuring his villainous role and final redemption. Golbez's attack depends on the type of summon. He will either call forth his Shadow Dragon to cast the one-hit-kill Black Fang on all targets, the paralyzing Binding Cold on all Targets, the devastating Meteor, or various elemental spells. He is also fought as a boss, using the same abilities. Golbez is featured in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, a game consisting in music sequences divided between Field, Event and Battle, in which the player has to hold notes in tune to the series' most famous musical themes. The battles against him from the original game are re-enacted in the Theme of Love Music Sequence. In Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call, he is fought like in Final Fantasy IV and Dissidia in Battle Sequences. In Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival, he is fought as a boss, then featured as playable character, using his mightiest attack Twin Meteor. Golbez is fought as a boss in the action puzzle game Pictlogica Final Fantasy, in which the player must defeat enemies in RPG-style while solving puzzles and riddles. Golbez serves as a summonable Legend (assist character) in the mobile game Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade, in which the protagonists must prove themselves to the Guardian Forces and save the world from a monster invasion. He attacks with his Dissidia moves. Golbez is featured as a collectible card in the social card collecting game Final Fantasy Artniks, in which the protagonists are tasked by the Dragon King Bahamut to spin the tale of the world he summoned them into to help shape it. His card replicates his official Dissidia artwork. Golbez appears in the free-to-play game Final Fantasy: Record Keeper, as well as the IOS/Android games Final Fantasy: All the Bravest and Final Fantasy World Wide Words, which re-enacts many of the series' most memorable battles. In Record Keepers, he is fought as a boss, and can later be recruited as a party member. He is fought pretty much in the same way as in the original game, and uses Binding Cold to inflict paralysis. Golbez appears separately as a playable party member and as a boss in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, which gathers characters from many Square Enix games to fight iconic monsters. As a boss, he is fought in the Giant of Babel mode, he resists status effects but is easily dispatched by a strong enough team's combos. He has the innate ability Binding Cold, that can inflict paralysis, and he casts many powerful spells like the poisoning Bio and its power-ups, Blizzaga, Firaga, Thundaga, Gravity, the life-draining Drain, and the magic-draining Osmose. Golbez makes a cameo in the Mana mobile phone game Rise of Mana, in which two protagonists from warring species of the Spirit Realm, the divine Rasta and demonic Daruka, must share a body and learn to cooperate in the physical planes. He serves as a very powerful and dangerous super boss, appearing as a giant, many times larger than his already imposing frame, floating in a dark floating void. The protagonists must keep as close to him as possible and strike it repeatedly with all they can, while minding his dangerous attacks. Golbez and his Shadow Dragon make separate cameo appearances in the crossover arcade strategy games Lord of Vermilion II & III, which features collectible cards and battles in open space while controlling units, consisting in characters from many Square Enix games. He serves as a very powerful summon units who fights with his spells from the original game. He is also featured as a rank 5 "Giant Guardian" card in the game Guardian Cross. Personality Zemus' influence amplified Golbez's worst traits and made him forget his entire past. He is now an imperturbable, relentless, cruel and scornful individual, always acting quickly and efficiently. He regards humans as disposable trash, kills dozens, manipulates people, and betrays his promises without batting an eyelid. Being under Zemus' complete control, most of his evil mirrors that of the despicable Lunarian. In fact, Theodore Harvey is caring, generous and empathetic. As a child, he showed deep love and loyalty to his family. Even when his grief pushed him to blame his baby brother for his mother's death, he sought to ensure his well-being. Years later, even with Cecil at his mercy, he resisted the mind control and proved unable to finish him off. While he is abusive and ruthless to his men, he displayed some niceness towards his four closest servants. After Zemus' control is lifted, he takes full responsibility for his crimes and swears to atone by saving the world he endangered, being fully willing to die in the process. Even Zemus' death cannot fully relieve his guilt and shame. In The After Years, he has become stoic, reserved, melancholic and self-sacrificing. Yet, he retains an outrageous sense of humor and sarcasm, displays empathy even for his foes, and still respects his former demonic subordinates. Powers and Abilities Golbez is an extremely powerful and accomplished sorcerer, who can cast Meteor (the most devastating spell in existence) with no strain, and masters unique spells. He knows Summon Magic unavailable to normal mages, and is the only one to survive his summoner's destruction. Probably due to his armor, only magic as strong as his own can break his defense, and his Barrier Shift ability protects him against elemental magic. He can float, teleport, use telepathy, see and talk far away, animate things, turn objects and people into monsters, brainwash people, and control monsters, just to name a few. In The After Years, he displays tremendous swordsmanship skills and physical strength. Gallery Images Golbeza.jpg Videos Final Fantasy IV DS Music - Golbez, Clad in Dark Trivia *Golbez's name comes from a mistranslation of Goluback Fly, a venomous insect from Central Europe named after a medieval town of Serbia, which according to the legend were born from the corpse of a dragon. It is similar to the Mysidian Legend foretelling Cecil's victory over Zemus, speaking of a warrior born of a dragon. In flashbacks, Zemus refers to both the in-game and real-world legends when speaking telepathically to Theodore, calling him "an insect born from a dragon". Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Warlords Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Brainwashers Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice